Alteran Gateship
Name: "Puddle Jumper" Craft: Alteran / Lantean Gateship Type: Multi-Purpose Shuttle Scale: Starfighter Length: 8 x 4.7 x 4.7 meters Skill: Space Transports Crew: 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot Passengers: 20 Cargo Capacity: 1 metric ton per passenger space Consumables: 1 week Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 4D Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Weapons *'2 Drone Weapon Launchers' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Fire Control: 10D Space Range: 1-22/44/89 Atmosphere Range: 2-44/88/178km Damage: 13D+1 Miscellaneous: *Cloaking device (+50 difficulty to detect ship) *Ancient shield bypass *Dial Home Device Description: "It's a ship; it goes through the Gate."—Rodney McKay Gateships, more often dubbed Puddle Jumpers by the Tau'ri, are small spacecraft created by the Ancients. Several of these ships were discovered in various hangars in Atlantis, and are used by the Atlantis expedition for various purposes. Gateships feature retractable thrusters that allow them to travel through a Stargate, as well as powerful Drone weapons for self-defense and a cloaking device to avoid detection. They are operated via neural interface, and so the ATA gene is required to activate and pilot the ship. (ATL: "Rising") The name "puddle jumper" is a visual pun on the ship's ability to travel through the event horizon of a Stargate (an action also referred to as "Threading the Needle"), which resembles a pool of water. It was coined by John Sheppard, an experienced pilot, who found a serendipitous double meaning when describing the craft. The nomenclature of the ship was immediately protested by Rodney McKay and Aiden Ford, who preferred "gateship", although their suggestion was rejected. (ATL: "Rising") The Asurans referred to these ships as "gateships", possibly indicating that the Ancients also called them that in their language. (ATL: "The Return, Part 2") Design "Ancients like to fly in style."—Daniel Jackson The design of a Puddle Jumper is a small, roughly cylindrical shape with an angled front and rear, allowing it to slide perfectly through open Stargates. The front section contains the cockpit of the vessel with all control functions, four seats for passengers, and a large view port at the front of the ship. The aft section contains a passenger and storage area with a hatch in the back to access the ship. Similar to the Tel'tak, the craft is split into two sections, the cockpit and cargo hold, with a bulkhead door to separate them. This door is quite strong, capable of holding back the pressure of deep ocean water and retaining atmosphere in space. (ATL: "Grace Under Pressure", "The Return, Part 2") Entry and exit to the puddle jumper is provided through the use of the cargo bay door in the rear. This door can be lowered and raised in normal operation, or can be jettisoned by use of the emergency release located in the rear section of the cargo bay. A smaller hatch installed by the Tau'ri also exists in the ceiling of the cargo section allowing for entry. (ATL: "Midway") The cargo area also serves for additional seating within the jumper for more than the flight crew. Jumpers have a limited power supply, but it is presumably rechargeable. The vessel contains an arsenal of Drone weapons and engines pods on both the port and starboard sides. The jumpers also carry a portable Dial Home Device to dial addresses regardless if the Stargate is orbital or not. The Jumpers can be used as bombers by attaching explosives to the bottom of the craft and later releasing them. There are also lights built into the Jumper's underside for seeing underwater. (ATL: "Epiphany") Jumpers gating to Atlantis go into autopilot upon entering a certain distance of the gate. (ATL: "Thirty-Eight Minutes", "The Lost Boys") Gateships are susceptible to electromagnetic fields, which can actually disrupt their systems enough to down them if the field is strong enough, such as on M7G-677. (ATL: "Childhood's End") Control Console There have been at least three different designs of main control consoles for the puddle jumpers. The reason for the changes was never explained. The original console featured many colored panels and knobs which would glow when the jumper was started up by a person with the ATA Gene. Most of the console was brown-colored. *The second jumper console featured a rigid gray panel without any type of lights. The light colored buttons and dials were replaced with gray sliders and other controls. The control panels on board the Orion and at the center of Project Arcturus were similar. It is implied by Dr. McKay that these control panels were the Ancient's "latest stuff" - the latest being 10,000 years old. This would indicate that the second jumper console is actually more advanced than the first, but it is not explained how the team came across the newer design. It is possible that they were obtained from Atlantis' sister ship. (ATL: "The Tower") *The third jumper console was first introduced in the puddle jumper stolen from the Asuran city-ship, and has been featured ever since 2006. It appears as a mix of the two previous jumper consoles with a solid panel but with many small buttons, blue lights and sliders while in the previous jumpers there were two sticks controlling speed and direction. In this there is one which moves up, down, and side to side for direction and another controlling speed. When moved completely forward it is at zero, and when pulled fully back it is at max throttle, This design has only 4 bench seats in the rear compartment, as opposed to the first two designs which had 6 bench seats. (ATL: "Echoes") It should also be noted that the Atlantis expedition members have been seen using the control stick to fly instead of piloting the vessel by mental interface, though the drones were still required to be launched with the mental interface. (ATL: "Sateda") Technology "You said you want a tactical advantage?"—John Sheppard Cloaking generator A Puddle Jumper has no true shields at all, suggesting that it was designed to be an exploration and trading ship. Its only defense consists of an advanced cloaking generator capable of masking the ship to both the naked eye and sensors, much like those on Goa'uld Cargo ships and Al'kesh bombers, although far smaller and more powerful. The Jumper's cloak cannot be penetrated by Wraith, Tau'ri, or Asgard sensors, apart from the sensors of the ZPM powered Hive Ship. The cloak cloaks the full interior of the vessel and its occupants even if the hatch is open. (ATL: "Letters from Pegasus") The jumper's cloak is not limited to the size of the craft, as it can be extended around other objects. (ATL: "Lifeline") However, through major system modifications, the cloaking generator can be altered to act as a shield, but this drains the jumper's power rapidly, making it almost useless in a combat situation. During the Asuran control of Atlantis, the jumper's shield blocked one Drone weapon hit inflicting severe damage on the jumper and causing its shield to fail. (ATL: "Grace Under Pressure", "The Return, Part 2", "Lifeline") The cloaking generator can only project either the cloak or the shield, as both are generated from the same device. Therefore it is impossible to have both running at the same time. Radek Zelenka discovered how to modify the cloak on a puddle jumper to act as a shield against the pressure of ocean water. (ATL: "Grace Under Pressure") The Ancients also appear to have used it for this, given jumper-compatible docking rings on their mobile drilling platform (ATL: "Submersion") and an underwater jumper bay on Atlantis (ATL: "The Return, Part 2"). McKay was also able to modify the jumper's cloak to emit an Anti-Replicator field that would destroy all Asurans in range. (ATL: "Lifeline") Furthermore, Michael Kenmore was able to interface Wraith technology with a stolen Jumper to emit a Stun field around the ship. (ATL: "The Prodigal") Communications The Puddle jumper utilizes a subspace communications system to facilitate real-time communications between locations, although it is not as powerful as the ones on the rest of the Ancient fleet or the Tau'ri Deep space carriers. (ATL: "The Defiant One") They also have a radio transmitter. Possibly put in place by the Tau'ri. Tau'ri equipment A various assortment of items can be attached to a Puddle jumper, typically on the underside of the vessel, or can be carried. Examples include objects that need to be launched (that can be carried, such as a Naquadah generator), or a grapple. (ATL: "Hot Zone", "Grace Under Pressure") As the jumpers are used on a regular basis by the Atlantis Expedition to explore planets in the Pegasus galaxy, their jumpers have been equipped with a large amount of Earth equipment. All of their jumpers possess plenty of food, medicine, weapons and other supplies on board, suspended over the seats in the rear compartment by rubber netting and behind the seats in the forward compartment. As off-world teams are likely to come under fire, there is a healthy supply of weapons, ammunition and tactical vests on board, including P90's, M4 Carbines, M249 SAWs, and pistols, usually Beretta 92s. In addition, there are at least two AT4 rocket launchers on either side of the rear hatch in the back of the jumper. There is also enough equipment in the jumper, including laptops and tools to fix the jumper in case of a breakdown. During the brief time that Rodney McKay was being accelerated towards ascension, he designed a virtual prototype for a hyperspace window generator for the puddle jumper. At one time, Rodney and Zelenka formulated a plan to use the experimental jumper hyperdrive, so the team is able to fly from the stranded Atlantis to the Asuran homeworld. Unfortunately this took a lot of power and the only way they would have been able to fly it back would be to interface the Zero Point Module they stole. (ATL: "Lifeline") Rodney stated that he and Zelenka were working on fitting a version of Asgard beaming device onto Puddle Jumpers, but were only in the early stages. (ATL: "The Queen") Time machine An Ancient scientist named Janus created at least one puddle jumper capable of traveling through time known as a the Time-Jumper, by means of a device installed in the cargo hold. In the main timeline, this experimental technology was banned by the Lantean Council in order to prevent dangers associated with time travel. This Time-Jumper has been encountered by the Atlantis expedition in an alternate timeline and Stargate Command in the current timeline. (ATL: "Before I Sleep")(SG1: "It's Good to Be King", "Moebius, Part 1", "Moebius, Part 2") Control crystals Gateships, like other Ancient technology, utilize crystals to control its systems. These crystals are located in the rear section of the ship behind the bench seats and in panels hanging from the ceiling. As most of the control conduits go to the rear section of the Gateship, it is possible to control the ship from that location as well. The control crystals, such as the one for the cloaking generator, can be removed from a Jumper and implemented on other Ancient ships, such as Atlantis. (ATL: "Thirty-Eight Minutes", "Grace Under Pressure", "The Siege, Part 3") Engines Gateships are equipped with two anti-gravity drive pods, which may either be extended or retracted during flight. However, the drive pods when extended are capable of propelling the craft at far greater speeds, but must be retracted in order to go through a Stargate. The engines of gateships also allow the craft to hover silently above ground in one spot. This, in conjunction with the cloak, has proven to be a useful ability in surprise attacks. Gateships are also capable of reverse flight. (ATL: "Underground", "The Return, Part 2") As they are also capable of operating underwater, gateships may also be used as submersibles. (ATL: "Grace Under Pressure") The power of these engines, while impressive for a craft of their size (capable of flying through a star system in a matter of hours) is greatly exceeded by that of larger capital ships, such as those of the Daedalus-class, capable of making the same cross-star system trip in a matter of minutes. (ATL: "Critical Mass") Heads up display Like many of the other onboard systems, the HUD of a Gateship is entirely intuitive. Appearing on the main viewing window of the Jumper, it displays pertinent information about anything the pilot is thinking about. It also activates automatically to display important information to the pilot, such as nearby vessels, weapons fire or anomalous energy readings. (ATL: "Rising") Ancient Star Map Ancient star maps are three-dimensional representations of the universe as known to the Ancients. The databases of many, if not all, Ancient ships contain one, as well as any outposts once inhabited by them. Proclarush Taonas and Terra Atlantis are included on the map. In addition to Taonas and Earth, the map probably contains all known planets in the Alteran Home Galaxy, the Milky Way, and Pegasus, as well as any other galaxies the Ancients visited. The star maps also contain Stargate addresses for every planet which the Ancients put a Stargate on. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2", "The Pegasus Project", ATL: "Rising") Inertial dampeners All Ancient ships are equipped with powerful inertial dampeners. They can be adjusted to negate or increase a vessel's weight (such as making a Puddle Jumper heavier to weight it during a storm). They use up a considerable amount of power if installed on a large ship. Atlantis' inertial dampeners are also capable of increasing the weight of the city for the purpose of sinking the city. The personal shield emitters are also equipped with inertial dampeners. (ATL: "Hide and Seek", "Suspicion", "The Eye", "Critical Mass", "Grace Under Pressure", "Travelers", "Ghost in the Machine") Weapons The Jumper's weapon systems consist of at least 12 Ancient Drone weapons (ATL: "Adrift"), housed in two weapon pods located on both sides in front of the engine pods. These pods must be extended before the drones can be fired. Each jumper utilizes Drone weapons which fire by command of the pilot's thoughts. Because of its use of such powerful weapons, Puddle Jumpers can inflict serious damage to even Wraith Hive Ships, although they would in all probability be destroyed within seconds of entering the Hive Ship's weapons range if they were used as a serious part of an attack force. (ATL: "Rising", "The Queen") It was theorized by Dr. Rodney McKay that these drones could also be used to pilot the jumper, although this was never tested. It is assumed that the craft would not be very maneuverable or fast, however, it would require very little power. Eventually, Rodney McKay discovered the jumper's own engines could be controlled wireless through an Ancient Control Chair in this way. (ATL: "The Siege, Part 2") Drone Weapons "Thousands of bright yellow—I don't know—They're coming from the surface! I don't know what they are! They're cutting the enemy fleet to shreds! My God, it's beautiful."—Colonel Kirkland during the Battle of Antarctica Drone weapons, known more colloquially as drones, are projectile weapons that serve as the primary weapon system of the Ancients. A hybrid energy/projectile weapon, drones are capable of penetrating most shields and armor with ease. A single drone can destroy most fighters and cause severe damage to smaller capital ships, while hundreds or thousands can obliterate dozens of vessels with little effort. "Our shields are of no use!" ''—Her'ak A drone is a vaguely squid-shaped weapon about three feet long. It has a rounded yellow head with small spikes that jut out to the rear of the weapon. Six tails extend from the rear of the weapon, which taper into a point while in flight. A drone is an extremely powerful guided weapon, comparable to a highly sophisticated missile. Using an internal sensor for guidance and a powerful energy barrier for defense, a drone can penetrate all but the most powerful shields and burrow through thick armor with ease while avoiding attempts to shoot them down and evading allied targets. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2") When active, a drone emits a high-temperature energy field capable of burning through nearly all forms of conventional matter, as well as allowing it to punch through energy shielding with ease. This not only renders a drone capable of causing severe damage in a single strike, but allows it to make multiple attack runs on a single target before running out of energy. Drones are precision weapons, designed to cause massive damage to small targets without destroying anything around them. This makes them ideal as anti-fighter or ship weapons, but less effective as ground-suppression weapons. Despite their low collateral damage, the energy generated inside the explosion exceeds that of several nuclear explosions, and can even destroy a near-invincible Stargate. (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd") Drones are usually deployed using a control chair, which can command thousands of them at once. Drones are capable of self-guidance, but the chair also allows for direct control. When attacking in a large group, drones use swarming tactics to maximize damage, surrounding and assaulting a target from all directions. Any drones still active after the attack has been completed will return to storage for later use. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2") (ATL: "Rising", "No Man's Land", "Enemy at the Gate") Drones are among the most powerful weapons in existence. They can pass through Goa'uld shields with ease and punch through the organic armor of Wraith hive-ships without being destroyed. In an alternate reality, it was stated that an Ori mothership was driven off by drone weapons, though it's not made clear if it simply retreated or was destroyed. Two drones are sufficient to destroy a ha'tak vessel or an Aurora-class warship when the ships are hit in key areas, which drones automatically detect and aim for, and a few dozen drones tore apart a hive-ship in less than a minute. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2", "It's Good to Be King", "The Road Not Taken") (ATL: "No Man's Land", "Be All My Sins Remember'd") Though most shields are incapable of blocking a drone, three races possess the technology to defend against them. Asgard shielding gifted to the Tau'ri has proven capable of resisting drones, as has the shielding of the Ancients themselves, though the drones will still cause significant strain. Todd remarked that it would only take one drone to disable the Daedalus's hyperdrive, implying that the drone weapons of Atlantis could penetrate its shield, though it's likely he was assuming the drone would hit before the shield could be raised. The Travelers presumably have strong enough shields to resist drones given their participation in the attack on Asuras, though it was their ships that took the most damage. (SG1: "New Order, Part 2") (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd", "The Lost Tribe") A drone's targeting computer retains information on friend and foe provided by a control chair. Even if communication with a chair is terminated, a drone, assuming it retains power, is still capable of carrying out its last orders. If a drone is given no targeting information when launched, it will simply seek out the nearest valid target and pursue it until successful or instructed otherwise. Drones have also proven capable of seeking, tracking, and engaging targets of their own accord, dodging weapons fire directed towards them, and dodging any obstacles in their path. It also appears that drones are automatically set to detonate on impact whenever smaller objects, such as a fighters or individuals, are designated as targets. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2") (ATL: "Rising", "The Defiant One", "No Man's Land") It appears that drone weapons are powered through an advanced form of wireless energy transfer, as they have shut down and fallen from the sky in mid-flight when the ZPMs powering the city-ship they were launched from were depleted, implying that an outside power source is required to keep the drones in flight. However the ZPMs were already near depletion in the first place and it could be that the drones possessed so little power when they were launched that they shut down far quicker than they would have had they been launched using a not-so-depleted power source. This could also be explained by the fact that the drones were under direct and continuous control by control chair instead of having their targeting information directly uploaded on launch, so they shut down because they were no longer being given any flight information. (ATL: "The Tower") Ancient vessels and structures possess varying amounts of drones: city-ships and Ancient outposts boast tens of thousands of drones, likely hundreds at full capacity, that can swarm and destroy multiple fleets of ships, Aurora-class warships somewhere in the upper hundreds to lower thousands (more than enough to destroy several ships in one salvo), and gateships contain at least eight. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2", "It's Good to Be King") (ATL: "The Siege, Part 2", "No Man's Land", "Adrift") Drone weapons also possess their own neural interface technology on the outer shell, allowing someone with the ATA gene to set them as time bombs by touching them and using their mind. It is unknown what other functions can be altered or activated in this way. '''History' Drone weapons were used extensively during the Ancients' war with the Wraith; however they became increasingly rare after the Ancients left the Pegasus Galaxy for Earth. Ten thousand years later, only Ancient outposts and vessels possess them, and there is currently no way to replenish their stockpiles as no society apart from the secluded and now-destroyed Asurans (who had no desire to share their knowledge) knew how to construct them. In the Milky Way, the only encountered drone weapons are located at the Antarctic outpost, though it can be assumed that other stockpiles may exist elsewhere in the Milky Way. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2") (ATL: "The Siege, Part 2", "The Tower", "No Man's Land", "Be All My Sins Remember'd") The Asurans also possessed drone technology, which should come as no surprise seeing as they emulated Ancient society in every possible way barring ascension. However, due to the fact that the Asurans possessed no desire to better either themselves or their technologies, it is unlikely that they improved the design of their drone weapons in any way. (ATL: "Progeny") Drone weapons were also used in defense of Earth during the Battle of Antarctica, directly penetrating the shields and hulls of the Anubis' Ha'taks and easily destroying the invading fleet. After the battle, an outpost was created to study the technology in the newly-discovered outpost, and the scientists stationed there studied at least one of the thousands of drones left over from the battle. When Dr. Carson Beckett was using the Ancient control chair, he accidentally activated the drone, which chased after the incoming helicopter containing John Sheppard and Jack O'Neill. Luckily, Beckett was able to shut down the drone before it destroyed the helicopter. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2") (ATL: "Rising", "The Siege, Part 2", "The Tower", "No Man's Land", "Vegas") History Atlantis Expedition The city of Atlantis is equipped with a full hangar of Puddle Jumpers, with the ability to leave the city through the retractable roof, or enter the gate room to be sent through the Stargate. They were first used when Major John Sheppard mounted a rescue operation to recover a group of Tau'ri and Athosians- including Colonel Marshall Sumner and Athosian leader Teyla Emmagen- from a Wraith Hive-Ship. While returning to the Stargate after sustaining damage from a Wraith attack, a team from Atlantis led by Major Sheppard on a Puddle Jumper got stuck mid-way through the gate when one of its engine pods did not retract properly, wedging the ship in the gate until the drive-pods could be retracted manually, although Lieutenant Aiden Ford was forced to risk exposing himself to vacuum in order to provide the ship with the necessary force to move through the Stargate after their momentum had ceased. (ATL: "Rising", "Thirty-Eight Minutes") While assisting the Genii in their effort to combat the Wraith, John Sheppard piloted a cloaked Puddle Jumper and infiltrated a Wraith Hive Ship. After escaping, the Genii betrayed the Atlantis team at gunpoint. However, thinking ahead, Sheppard called on his communicator and two other Puddle Jumpers uncloaked allowing the team to escape. Witnessing the power of the Atlanteans first hand, the Genii sent an invasion force to Atlantis to retrieve essential supplies, including a puddle jumper (ignorant of the fact that the ATA gene is required for their operation). At the time, another puddle jumper was stuck on the mainland during a massive storm that kept it grounded. When the eye of the storm passed over the mainland, Dr. Beckett flew into the upper atmosphere in order to return to Atlantis to assist Sheppard in regaining control from the Genii. (ATL: "Underground", "The Storm", "The Eye") Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Brendan Gall, and Abrams, later took Jumper One to the far edges of the Lantean system for research. They were able to locate a Lagrangian Point satellite and a downed Wraith ship on the satellite-orbiting planet. Landing on the planet, a lone Wraith survivor was able to access the Jumper while Sheppard and his team were investigating the crashed Wraith ship. The Wraith was able to activate a shield around the jumper through extensive system modification, forcing McKay to determine how to access the shield after the Wraith was killed. (ATL: "The Defiant One") "It is unknown how McKay was able to disable the shield on the jumper." In 2005, a Wraith Dart arrived at Atlantis to scan it in a prelude to a Wraith incursion. Jumpers 1, 2 and 3 intercepted the dart to prevent it from reaching Atlantis, but it was able to destroy Jumper 3 and self-destructed after it successfully scanned Atlantis, beaming at least one Wraith into the city in the process. (ATL: "The Brotherhood", "The Siege, Part 1") The power systems of a Puddle jumper can be linked to other sources, and Dr. McKay was able to connect the power system of Jumper 4 to the Atlantis power grid to allow for a brief Stargate wormhole connection to Earth. (ATL: "Letters from Pegasus") The control systems of a puddle jumper can be controlled by an Ancient control chair for sending Jumpers into unsafe areas. This idea was implemented when hive-ships were over Atlantis and jumpers were to be sent at the hive-ships with nuclear warheads onboard. Unfortunately the power supply of the control chair failed just before the plan was to be implemented and the jumpers had to be sent manually. The jumper was destroyed, taking a hive-ship with it, but its pilot was saved by the Daedalus. (ATL: "The Siege, Part 3") A puddle jumper was used to investigate an Ancient planet with the power source known as Project Arcturus. When the power source began to overload and the outpost's weapon turret started to fire erratically, Sheppard and McKay had to use the Puddle jumper to evade the turret's weapon's fire and return to Atlantis with protection by the Daedalus. (ATL: "Trinity") While visiting Olesia, one of Atlantis' puddle jumpers was shot down by prisoners on the planet's penal colony. Another puddle jumper under the command of Dr. Weir went to investigate and assisted in evacuating the prisoners through the Stargate during a Wraith culling and rescuing the team of the downed puddle jumper, which was retrieved and repaired by Zalenka.(ATL: "Condemned") When Sheppard was trapped in the time dilation field of the planet Cloister, McKay, with Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Beckett, took a jumper to the planet to launch a probe to investigate the field in order to shut it down. (ATL: "Epiphany") Testing out a Puddle Jumper's systems after it was damaged; McKay and Griffin were flying Jumper 6 over Lantea's ocean until its engine failures and crashed into the ocean. After a certain depth, the front cockpit's window broke due to the pressure, and McKay took refuge in the aft area while the officer remained in the cockpit to save McKay. After some time, the jumper landed on the ocean floor, but the impact fractured the bottom hull and caused the water to slowly leak in. In the meantime, Sheppard and Zelenka were able to figure out how to convert a jumper's cloak into a shield, thus protecting it from the pressure of the ocean. They were able to locate McKay's jumper and extend the shield, saving McKay, but leaving his jumper on the ocean floor. (ATL: "Grace Under Pressure") In exchange for medicine and overall assistance, Atlantis received a number of puddle jumpers that were in stored in a derelict and nearly powerless city-ship. The power core of the jumpers had long since drained and they were collecting dust, as the people of that planet had neither the technological know-how to restore power or the ATA gene to fly them. (ATL: "The Tower") After investigating a planet, Sheppard and his team rescued Phoebus' pod while Jumper 6, under the command of Evan Lorne, retrieved the pod used by Thalan. (ATL: "The Long Goodbye") Around the end of 2006, Atlantis had around 10 known jumpers in its possession. During this time, when the Genii coup d’état was occurring, Atlantis special ops used a cloaked jumper to investigate a Genii facility on M6R-867. When Sheppard and his team arrived at the planet in an attempt to acquire a ZPM, they were captured by Cowen who put them up as hostages in exchange for Atlantis' jumpers. The imminent coup d’état allowed Sheppard and his team to be freed. (ATL: "Coup D'etat") Following the creation of the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge, Colonel Sheppard took a jumper to the Midway space station during the first test of the bridge. When the Asurans subsequently took control of Atlantis, AR-1 used a jumper to return to Pegasus and enter the city, gaining access via the underwater jumper bay (ATL: "The Return, Part 1", "The Return, Part 2"). Uses in Milky Way SG-1, investigating the Arkhan's World, discovered a single Puddle Jumper after finding monuments with Ancient writing. With his gene, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was able to use the Puddle Jumper to destroy the Goa'uld Ares' Ha'tak to prevent an invasion of Arkhan's World. The Puddle Jumper was then taken to Earth for further study. (SG1: "It's Good to Be King") After reading an article of text, Daniel Jackson discovered that Ra had a Zero Point Module while he was ruling Egypt. SG-1, along with O'Neill, used the Puddle Jumper they retrieved and went back in time to retrieve the ZPM. Although they retrieved the ZPM, the cloaked Jumper had been partially covered with a dune of sand and was discovered by Ra's Jaffa preventing SG-1 from returning to the present, changing the future. In the alternate timeline, the Puddle Jumper was found in Egypt and brought to Cheyenne Mountain for investigation. After discovering a tape left by Daniel Jackson in the past, gate addresses stated were dialed through the Jumper with no visible effect. However, the alternate Samantha Carter discovered that, after dialing, seismic activity had occurred in Antarctica, signaling the location of the hidden Antarctic Stargate. (SG1: "Moebius, Part 1") With the help of the alternate O'Neill, the Jumper was used to dial and travel through the newly discovered gate to Chulak to locate the alternate Teal'c. Though the two teams that went were kidnapped by Apophis, they were able to escape with help by Teal'c and escaped in the Jumper, traveling through to the past then returning to Egypt. The location of the landed Jumper was the restart of the standard timeline where the uprising against Ra went as normal and the ZPM was found in the normal timeline, thus preventing the real SG-1 from using the Jumper to go to the past. (SG1: "Moebius, Part 2") A Puddle jumper from Atlantis was brought to Earth through the Midway space station where it was kept in storage in Stargate Command. It was later stolen by John Sheppard and his team to return to Atlantis to regain control of it. (ATL: "The Return, Part 1") Uses by others The puddle jumper was commonly used by the Ancients, who would use them to explore other planets and travel around the Atlantis outpost in Antarctica on Earth. (ATL: "Rising") A number of puddle jumpers were in storage in The Tower. After some time, they lost power and started to collect dust in storage until some were given to Atlantis. (ATL: "The Tower") The Asurans, mirroring the technology of the Ancients, were able to develop puddle jumpers based off of those used by the Ancients. (ATL: "Progeny") The Wraith-Human hybrid Michael Kenmore obtained a jumper from Sheppard's team and used it to escape his cruiser when its destruction was imminent. He later used it to infiltrate Atlantis where half of it was destroyed by the unstable vortex of a wormhole activated by Dr. Rodney McKay for that very purpose. It is unlikely to be repairable. (ATL: "Search and Rescue", "The Prodigal") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Puddle Jumper *thedemonapostle